


Zoë's Sapphic Drabbles

by CommanderLuna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing, fluffy misunderstanding, i haven't even started writing yet but i know this will involve cuddling so, i'll probably add onto this fic with more short femslashes, it'll be like a frankenstein's monster of various femslash ships, listen i am a soft bisexual and i wanted to try and write fics, so i'm starting off with short soft stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: I'm just writing a bunch of femslash to try my hand at fic writing so let me know if I can improve in any way, feedback is always welcome, and also if you have any femslash ships just comment them and if I know them I'll do them but if not I'll probably spend a while researching the ship and possibly watch the show or whatever because I'm a femslash nerd then add it to here because I love girls who love girls. These will all be one chapter things and also if you have a specific prompt for a ship that will be accepted too. Pearlnet is planned for Chapter 2.





	1. Pisces (Lapidot, Stargazing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ionorish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionorish/gifts).



> Lapis and Peridot stargaze and have lovey talk cause I'm a fucking sap. Before the line break is mainly from Lapis's perspective while after it it's from Peridot's because I can't stick to a single thing.

It was far too quiet for this time of day. Normally around evening Peridot would be wide awake tinkering with machines or watching Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis, but right now there was some strange silence in the air. Lapis got up from the truck bed and looked around for Peridot, but couldn't find her or Veggie Head anywhere.

Then she heard the barn doors fly open.

"Lapis!" Peridot said as she came charging in with Veggie-head barking at her heels with a blanket covering him.

"What is it Peri? And why have you covered our lil' pumpkin with a blanket?"

"Well I was looking for something new and exciting to do tonight and Steven suggested we stargaze!"

"What's the point of gazing at stars? They're just violent fiery balls up close and from far away they're cold little pinpricks", Lapis flatly stated.

"But I found out something about Earth! On Earth people have came up with patterns for the stars, sort of like a meep-morp, pointing out shapes they see in them and making up stories about them for no purpose whatsoever!"

"And why does this involve Veggie being covered in a blanket?"

"It doesn't really, he was just excited too and wanted to carry the blanket along."

Lapis looked at Peridot's pleading star eyes and knew she couldn't refuse, and sighed. "Alright fine, lead the way."

* * *

 

"You're gonna be glad we did this Lapis, it'll be so cool!" Peridot flapped her hands in excitement.

"Alright so what do we do?", Lapis asked while gently petting Veggie Head.

"Well come here and sit down", Peridot gestured to the blanket as she took her own seat.

"Do you mind if I lay on you Peri?" Lapis asked.

Peridot immediately blushed then tried to return her face quickly to a sense of normalcy before Lapis noticed. "Y-yes of course you can Lazuli I would be absolutely fine and at a normal level of comfort no less no more with that."

Lapis stared quizzically but shrugged and laid her head in Peridot's lap, with Veggie running off to play in the field.

Peridot sweat nervously, and started looking for any of the constellations Steven had mentioned to her. 

"It'll be fine Peridot", he had said. "I'm pretty sure she's in love with you already, both of you seem like an old married couple. You just need to make things official and communicate." 

Well now it's time to communicate.

"Lapis, you see that cluster of stars there, the one that looks like 2 fish bound together with cord?"

"Yeah, what's the story behind that one?"

"It's called Pisces. Back in some form of ancient fable the Earth cultures told in someplace called Europe, that was called Pisces. The story is basically the goddess Aphrodite and her son Eros changed into fish to avoid a giant monster, and tied their fins together with a cord to keep from getting separated."

"What's so interesting about two fish people?"

"Well I mean both were gods of love."

"And that matters because?" Lapis asked in a slightly curious tone.

"W-well I mean I maybe want to tell you something Lapis...", Peri said, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Lapis looked slightly optimistic, hoping Peridot was about to say what she thought she was saying but waiting cautiously and trying not to get her hopes up.

Peridot stuttered, then just blurted out "I love you Lapis and I wanna be more than friends and I look at you and feel so happy and you just make me feel amazing just by being around you!"

Lapis put a finger to Peridot's lips. "I know, I kinda figured that when you went off about love gods." She kissed Peridot's gem, smiled, and held onto Peridot, whispering "I love you" into her ear before she went to sleep with her, hearing her heart beat and feeling happy.

* * *

 

"Lapiiiissssss! Peridottt! Where are you guys?" Steven called. He had wanted to check in with how things had gone after Peridot came to him for help.

As he exited the fields he noticed a brand new decoration on the Barn. 

A giant rainbow flag, with blue and green border, mixing near the middle to form turquoise.

Steven looked starstruck, and immediately ran to the barn to ask the new couple questions (Mostly Peridot answered. Lapis preferred to lay on Peridot's lap and stay half awake and listening to Steven, half sleeping.)


	2. Naptime (Pearlnet, cuddling hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just get too much for Pearl, and Garnet helps calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting my dumpster fire of ficlet series you guys!

Something about Pearl seemed off, and and Garnet noticed it. She hadn't seemed enthusiastic about anything, often just staring off into space and jumping when someone tried to talk to her. Garnet hated seeing Pearl feel like this and wanted to do anything she could to help.

Now the problem with future vision is it works like a computer. It can't make up any information, so it can't be used to find out what's wrong with Pearl if there are no probabilities Garnet has in mind. So unfortunately this is not a problem that can be solved with future vision. So Garnet had to solve this the hard way.

* * *

"Pearl", Garnet said, causing Pearl to jump slightly. "Is everything alright Pearl, you've seemed a bit off your game."

"No it's fine Garnet, I'm just a little distracted that's all."

"Listen I know sometimes you're afraid of burdening people with your problems, but it's OK to come for help. I won't force you to tell me, but if you feel ready then tell me."

Pearl sighed. "Well it's just... not really anything big. It's just a bunch of small things and issues stressing me out. I feel silly for having them stress me out but they do."

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you a hug?" 

"Is that alright with you?"

"I offered, of course it is. You're always welcome to." 

Pearl quickly fell into Garnet's arms and cried a bit, holding tight to Garnet.

"Garnet? Is it OK if we just lay like this somewhere quiet?"

"Of course Pearl. C'mon, let's lay down."

Pearl and Garnet sat down someplace with Pearl using Garnet's chest like a pillow, relaxing and cuddling. After a while Garnet noticed Pearl's quiet sobbing had stopped, and looked down to notice Pearl had fallen asleep on her. 

Garnet smiled, and picked up a nearby blanket to rest on her before falling asleep herself.

It was peaceful just to know Pearl was gonna be OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smol child Porl has anxiety and I hope she feels better.
> 
> Also yes I know gems don't fall asleep unless they intentionally try but this is fluff screw the rules.


	3. But You Said (Nat/Pepper, Misunderstanding that ends happily I promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long shit has been going on including my old computer breaking and I had to get a new one! 
> 
> Also I may have slightly based the "misunderstanding" off of some episode of Burn Notice.
> 
> This was meant to be mostly fluffy but there is some minor angst/sadness I think I'm sorry I'm bad at writing what I intend to write but it has a happy ending I promise so it's OK.

Pepper always checked out her potential lovers before she got too invested. When you have as many connections as she does it comes in handy to make sure that there aren't any unpleasant skeletons in their closet before she trusted them fully. But the likes of this... this was something she never expected to see. 

"JARVIS, call Natasha", Pepper said with a sigh as she put her head in her hands.

Natasha's beautiful face appeared on screen, seeming cold but holding a special warmth for Pepper.

"Hey Sergeant Pepper what's up?", Natasha asked.

"Hey Nat, can you come over? There's something serious I need to talk to you about and it's best done in person"

Nat's face looked flush with some sign of dread. "Alright Pepper, I'll be right over."

God Pepper hoped she was wrong. She'd hate to lose Nat.

* * *

 

"Alright Pepper, what is it?" Natasha said, nervously glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact with Pepper.

"Well I... did some digging," she said, then quickly moved to defend herself; "I always do it for anyone I'm considering getting serious with don't worry but I found some... unpleasant things."

She pulled up the file on the Avenger's Tower monitors. News articles flashed up, from suspicious explosions in foreign nations where the only eyewitness reports was of a redheaded spy, or some assassinations of foreign leaders.

"Nat it's just... did you really do this?"

Natasha looked slightly shocked, then started laughing. "Clint I'm going to get you for this. Pepper check the dates of those articles."

Pepper read them then joined Natasha in laughing. All of them were dated to April 1st. Upon closer inspection they all showed signs of heavy editing.

"Clint was probably trying to get me into a meeting with Fury as a prank, but I have a feeling he saw past that and decided Clint needed a meeting of his own." 

Pepper looked relieved, and kissed Natasha on her forehead. "I'm glad I was wrong and asked you about this, because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot is a dork and I've sorta seen her as both trying to do romantic stuff from watching all the CPH while still retaining her inner nerd. Also I do dedicate my idea for this story to my GF because my first thought was "What would she want to do because she's a romantic sap?"


End file.
